mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Knabjian
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Chicago, Illinois | team = Hellhouse | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 10 | mmakowins = 6 | mmasubwins = 4 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Kevin Knabjian (born July 5, 1984 in Chicago, Illinois) is an Armenian-American mixed martial arts fighter. He has competed in various promotions, debuting in Shooto in 2003 and going on to fight in CFC, WEC and Bellator Fighting Championship. Mixed martial arts career Knabjian went to Eastern Illinois University, from which he graduated with a degree in Business Management. Together with fellow EIU student, Brian Ebersole, he started practicing MMA when he was in his freshman year of college . He also wrestled for EIU, a Division 1 school. His fighting debut was in the Japanese Shooto MMA organization, where he fought Adam Gibson to a draw. His WEC debut ended unsuccessfully when he was knocked out by Brock Larson only 27 seconds into the fight; he went on to compete in other promotions, such as XFO, where he has drawn attention as the title fight of XFO 22, defeating Ultimate Fighter 1 fighter Josh Rafferty by TKO . MMA record |- |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Result |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Record |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Opponent |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Method |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Event |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Date |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Round |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Time |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Location |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Notes |- | Loss |10-4-1 | Jacob Volkmann |Submission (Brabo Choke) |Bellator VII |5/15/2009 |2 |1:42 |Chicago, Illinois, USA |- | Win |10-3-1 | Jacob Kuester |Submission (Heel Hook) |EC 101 - Extreme Challenge 101 |7/11/2008 | | |Franklin, Wisconsin, USA |- | Win |9-3-1 | Mario Stapel |TKO |PFC - Primetime Fighting Championships |5/30/2008 |1 |2:02 |Merrillville, Indiana |- | Win |8-3-1 | Josh Rafferty |TKO |XFO 22 - Xtreme Fighting Organization |2/23/2008 |1 |1:58 |Crystal Lake, Illinois, USA |- | Win |7-3-1 | Josh Lee |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |AB - Lockdown |8/2/2007 |1 |3:51 |Chicago, Illinois, USA |- | Loss |6-3-1 | Brock Larson |TKO |WEC 28 - WrekCage |6/3/2007 |1 |0:27 |Las Vegas, Nevada, USA |- | Win |6-2-1 | Jedrzej Kubski |TKO |IMMAC 2 - Attack |4/21/2007 |2 |1:20 |Chicago, Illinois, USA |- | Win |5-2-1 | Grant Sarver |Submission (Armbar) |CFC 1 - Explosion |12/16/2006 |2 |0:48 |Tinley Park, Illinois, USA |- | Win |4-2-1 | Joe Geromiller |TKO |CFC 7 - Courage Fighting Championships 7 |11/25/2006 |3 |0:55 |Decatur, Illinois, USA |- | Win |3-2-1 | Randy Newell |Submission (Armbar) |APEX - Undisputed |9/3/2005 |1 |0:55 |Montreal, Quebec, Canada |- | Win |2-2-1 | Andre Garcia |TKO |DC 2 - Duneland Classic 2 |8/6/2005 |1 |N/A |Portage, Indiana, USA |- | Loss |1-2-1 | LaVerne Clark |KO |CFC 1 - Courage Fighting Championships 1 |7/24/2004 |2 |0:10 |Decatur, Illinois, USA |- | Loss |1-1-1 | Miguel Gutierrez |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |CFM - Ultimate Fighting Mexico |11/15/2003 | | |Monterrey, Mexico |- | Win |1-0-1 | Nino Marroquin |TKO |CFM - Cage Fighting Monterrey |5/23/2003 |3 |N/A |Monterrey, Mexico |- |Draw |0-0-1 | Adam Gibson |Draw |Shooto - Midwest Fighting |5/21/2003 |2 |5:00 |Hammond, Indiana, USA |- Notes and references External links * Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:Eastern Illinois University alumni Category:Armenian Americans Category:Armenian mixed martial artists Category:American mixed martial artists